Harry Potter and the Last Wizard of the Century
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: After Voldemort hexed Harry. Harry quickly found out that there's no one here in the wizard's world even giants or goblins. Harry quickly realized that he's the last wizard of the century by Vodie's unknown and ancient curse that strike Harry. Harry only the bearer of magic and the last half-blood prince and the last heir of Potter line.


I don't own Harry Potter and It's rightfully owned by JK Rowling! There will be some line from Deathly Hallows and I don't own it!

* * *

My name is Harry James Potter and I'm the last wizard of the century since thousands of wizard and witches have peg out and I'm lone survivor after the second war of wizards and witches of the age.

Since I'm only one who survived the battle of Hogwarts and the only one who survived the killing curse twice. My legend is very popular in muggle world and that tale is about; a legendary wizard of the century since Merlin's era and fought the darkest wizard of the century since Merlin's era and mentioned of the crowned prince of Magic to muggle's tale. I'm not really a prince, but I am to the muggle's tale and I'm the last wizard of the century. I'm only seventeen and that I'm only survivor. I decided to leave the wizard's world and vowed that I'm not coming back again until my death, so I decided to go to live with muggles for the rest of my life. Now I'm going to the muggle's school to become a teacher of my career in muggle's world.

"Harry James Potter please answer this question." Teacher who is named Edward Philips Anderson asked Harry.

"Err.." I muttered and look at the board.

"You mean 'what are the two main divisions of the human nervous system?'?" I asked.

He give a scowl look.

"You're not paying attention again, Potter?" He asked me whiling scowling.

"Err...It's central nervous system and the periheral nervous system, CNS & PNS?" I asked hopefully.

He stared at me and then sighed.

"Correct, Potter. Please pay attention or you will most likely have to stay after school again."

I chuckled nervously.

"Okay."

"Sir." He added smoothly.

I tried not to groan, but I couldn't help it because my teacher almost have the same personality as Professor Snape.

My stomach felt a huge heave of sadness and guilty as a thought of my former teacher who died in the war.

"Okay sir." I said sarcastically.

He smiled, looking quite satisfied and not noticing my sarcasm comment.

"Good."

I sighed and then look at the window in boredom.

It's only been one year since the war and Ginny died...

I felt a lump in the throat as I thought about her. I was only going to propose to Ginny after the war...But now she's dead by Bellatrix's killing curse that strike her heart and then she fall to the ground lifelessly. As the moment she fall I cast a killing curse on Bellatrix and then she give her last cruel laughter knowing that she have won because she have broke my heart that I saw Ginny died on my eyes and broken me like a doll. Lord Vodie was deadly furious because I killed his last loyal follower. I still remember it, that unfruitful day...

-Flashback, one year ago-

"AH! How dare you!" Lord Voldemort shrieked in anger and point his wand at me. "You will feel my curse Harry Potter." He hissed.

"Portare sicco extremum spiritum (*)!" Voldemort yelled and then his wand burst out red radiant toward me, I couldn't raise wand because it's was too fast for me to see even as my Seeker's skills. It was too late it strike me. I immediately yelled in agony when it strike me that I suddenly felt the pain from my wound flared up with an intensity unlike ever before. Something's wrong, something frighteningly wrong. Oh Merlin's Beard it's hurts! What if I die and a Voldemort win? What will happen to Hermione? Ron? Or even Hogwarts?! These thoughts alone were enough to get my heart racing faster, never mind the pain itself. It took a moment to gather my thoughts, but even this proved a hassle and a pain as conflicting thoughts corrupted my mind.

Fortunately there were some calm moments, moments when the pain was easy to manage and even easy to ignore, but they didn't last. But it was clear to me that this was going to be a long day, but I were absolutely determined to not let this pain make this day an unfruitful one, so I pressed onward and ignore the pain that's overwhelming my body. I slowly raise my wand, but Voldemort seemed to noticed what I am going to do.

A red glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. I heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Elder Wand:

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. I saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And I, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in my free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the stupid snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and I stood with two wands in my hand, staring down at my bitter enemy's shell.

The air was oddly quiet, it almost seemed like the air isn't breathing.

I turned my back around and my eyes grew wide in horror. Everyone is gone. Every single person that I know and not know is gone, even deceased Fred Weasley's body that should've been on the ground looking lifeless.

"Hello?" I asked in a panic tone. I just defeated Lord Vodie and this? Now next?!

My voice echoed through the Hogwarts Hall or possibly through Hogwarts!

"Uh guys please come out, this prank is taking too far." I said nervously.

There's no response.

"Guys?" I asked again.

"Guys!?" I asked with a loud voice.

"RON!? HERMIONE!? NEVILLE?!" I shouted.

There's no response and then I fell to my knees and then shouted to Heaven that could hear.

"PLEASE SOMEONE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

After that day I found out that there's no one here in the wizard's world even giants or goblins. I quickly realized that I'm the last wizard of the century by Lord Vodie's unknown and ancient curse that strike me. I'm only the bearer of magic and the last half-blood prince (no I'm not talking about Snape mind you) and the last heir of Potter line.

-End of the flashback-

Someone muttered behind my back.

"Who's that?" A girl with a bushy black haired girl asked.

"Oh him? He's Harry Potter. I heard that he's short-tempered and quiet and smart. However his past is so dreadful!"

"Huh? Can you tell me why?"

"Sure. When he was fifteen months old his parents was murdered by a madman when he was only a baby. The madman suddenly vanished before he kill him. Until fourteen years later he have return again and tried to kill Harry, but he failed to kill again. Only three years later he almost killed Harry, but Harry captured him and sent him to prison for life."

"Oh my Gods."

"Oh fuck." I groaned quietly, oh great now more rumors have been spread again. It's almost like Rita Skeeter is back again. Honestly, that woman is liar and spread misinform.

I grimaced at the thought of Rita Skeeter.

I admit that I'm kinda glad that she's gone. That's the only thing that I'm glad about.

"Oh for the love of—!" Edward shouted and his shout made me snap outta me. "GRAMSON!"

"Shit." The boy that has a black haired look like a emo cursed under his breath. "Why it have to be me dammit?"

"You saucy bratty boy..." Edward go spare himself. "...Will serve three weeks detention in the morning before school and after."

"WHAT?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" The boy yelled.

"You are very contumelious boy!" Edward yelled. "If you dare swear on me one more time...You will regret it! Do you hear me?! YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

"Well then fuck you and fuck you harder you git!"

"Three month of detention!"

"NO—!"

"—Six months of detention!"

"FUCK YOU—!"

"—One year of detention!"

"SCREW YOU—!"

"—YOUR SUSPENDED!"

"FUCK IT! I'M OUTTA HERE YOU DIPSHIT!" He yelled and give a finger to the teacher and then storm out of the room.

"YOU WILL BE EXPELLED IF YOU LEAVE THIS SCHOOL LUKE HOLLAND GRAMSON!" Edward yelled.

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IT YOU SHIT ARSE!" Luke yelled and then there's a loud slam.

That give us stunned and then look at teacher for a while until he sighed and then pinched his nose in irritation.

"Kids...This is why I don't like kids." He mumbled without realizing that he is actually was heard by students that's currently in class.

A few minutes later he finally snapped outta it.

"Alright...Students there's no homework for the day and you are dismissed." He said irritatedly.

* * *

(*) I created this spell in ancient Latin means _Carry out the last breath_ in old latin. :-) The cover of this story is created by me! :-) I like to mention that I ship Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione. Sorry if you don't like.


End file.
